How to bring a Yami back
by TishyaKazan
Summary: Like the Title says. Ryou brings Bakura back. OneShot


_Hi, this ist my first english ff, so please don´t be too hard with me. _**_  
_**

****

**_Bringing back a Yami_**

**In a Plane**

Ryou POV

There must be a way to bring him back. It´s impossible that he´s not able to come back. I need him too much. Why didn´t he tell me that this game is different from the others he played with the Pharao? I had never interrupted. But the Pharao has won and he is nevertheless dead, they said. Well, I don´t care! I´ll bring my Yami back, somehow. Maybe I´ll tell Yugi how I did after I succeeded.

**A day later, the Museum of Egypt, Tokyo**

Normal POV

The white haired boy, who just had entered, walked to a man who was standing in front of a wall where newly arrived artefacts were pinned on. "Hello, father." "Hello, Ryou. Glad to see, that you're interested in Egypt like me." "Well, what you told me about old spells seems to be very interesting, even if I don´t believe in magic." If the man had known his son better, he had noticed the lie. But only Bakura had known Ryou good enough, had known him at all. He looked at the ancient stones and was relieved, that he could read everything.

Ryou POV

I´m glad, that Yami told me how to read hieroglyphes. By the way, just out of curiousity: "Tell me, father, who could read and therefore learn this?" "Only the one chosen by the temples. Another one had never been able to come near this. That´s why we have so much difficulties to understand it, it´s not the normal writing." Okay... how the hell did Bakura learn this? However, I have to look through this, it´s the newest that has been found. In the web was nothing usefull...

Normal POV

Ryou smiled and excused himself from his father, who nodded. Then the lonely Hikari walked along the wall until he saw something. He stopped dead in his tracks and read again. With a very happy smile, he looked around. Not seeing anyone, his father had disappeared, he took out a camera and made a photo. After that he walked out without saying goodbye to his father. He only wanted to be back home, to cast the spell he found.

**Two hours later, Domino, Bakura Ryou´s house**

Ryou POV

Okay. I need my blood and after that I have to say this words... that´s much blood but I don´t care. I´ll take one of Yami´s knives, they are the sharpest in this house. And I´ll try it in the kitchen, it´s easier to clean than the other rooms. Except the bathroom, but I don´t want to bring him back there... ouch, this hurts... okay, now the words...

It has worked... he´s here... finally...

Normal POV

After he had cut two deep wounds in his wrists, the Hikari read out loud the words on his photo. Out of the blood he lost a new body was build. After all words were said, Bakura opened his new eyes.

Ryou fell unconcious to the ground, still losing too much blood. Bakura raised himself and looked around, first not knowing where he was. When he saw his bleeding Hikari laying on the ground, he gasped and hurried to him to make sure, that that the younger one would survive.

Bakura POV

I don´t understand this...first he interferes in my game which causes me to loose... now he nearly kills himself to bring me back...well, I´ll take care of him till he awakes and ask him then.

**One day later**

Ryou POV

Where am I? Seems like I´m in my bed...shit, haven´t I been in the kitchen? Was it just a dream that I found a way to bring Yami back?

Normal POV

Ryou rose shakily to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it and headed to the kitchen. At least he tried to, but a few steps later he stumbled and nearly fell when he was caught by two strong hands. "What are you idiot doing here?" Bakura hissed. Not waiting for an answer he dragged the white haired Hikari back in the bedroom and made sure that the injured boy laid down. Then he walked out of the room, not listening to the calls of the younger one.

Ryou POV

It was no dream. I´m so happy. He seems to be angry, he walked outside without looking back, but that´s my own fault. I´ll go down and make him something to eat, now in his own body he needs to take care of himself.

Normal POV

He rose again, this time even more shakily, but he ignored that and stumbled to the door. Before he could open it, Bakura came in with a rope in his hand. Ryou smiled happy to his Yami and said: "Hi, I wanted to make you something to eat." The older one stared at him a moment with big eyes. After he regained his selfcontrol he dragged Ryou the second time back to bed. This time he made sure that the Hikari would stay there by tieing his left hand to the bed. "Yami? Why..." But again Bakura walked out the room without listening. Ryou couldn´t see that he headed to the kitchen.

Bakura POV

Why the hell can´t he stay in bed? Why do I have to tie him to the bed? Not that I care, he looks good that way...wait, where did that thought come from? However, I´ll make something to eat and after the meal he can tell me why he brought me back. He smiled so glad, when he realized I´m back... I like this smile...argh, again such things! Saku is gone, why are there still thoughts that are not mine? Nevertheless, at the moment Ryou needs me. If I leave now, he´ll run around like he tried minutes ago and then he´ll die. I have to wait till he has recovered.

Ryou POV

That´s not fair! He knows that I´m left-handed and therefore not able to loose that with my right hand. Why did he do that? Now I´m frightened, what if he won´t forgive me? As long as he´s happy, I think I can deal with whatever he does. But I´m still frightened. And my hand starts to hurt. I wish he would come back. And I´m tired again.

Normal POV

Slowly he drifted of to sleep. When Bakura came back with a few sandwiches he was relieved to see this. As quiet as possible he went into the room and sat down next to his Hikari. He placed the plate on the ground and watched his sleeping light.

Bakura POV

He looks so peacefull... smiling in his sleep... too sad that I´m not able to read his thoughts anymore. Shit, he´s awakening again.

Normal POV

Ryou opened his eyes slowly. Seeing Bakura, he smiled and tried to sit up but failed because he was still tied to the bed. He winced, feeling pain in his hand and head. Bakura looked at him and ordered: "You´ll stay here! Now eat." while giving him the sandwiches. The younger one obeyed with a few difficulties for he still could use only one hand. After he was ready, Bakura asked: "Now, explain yourself! Why did you first help that Baka-Pharao to kill me and now you nearly kill yourself to bring me back... what do you want?" Ryou started to cry. "I... I didn´t want to kill you! I thought that was an ordinary game you played so often and I could help them without bringing danger to you! I´m so sorry, I really didn´t want that to happen..." He couldn´t go on for he was sobbing too much. He hid his head in the pillow.

Bakura POV

So, that was it... I wished he would stop to cry...would he stop if I would hold him? I am having strange thougts again! And this feeling... I never felt something like this... I want to protect him... I really don´t like that he´s hurt...

Normal POV

Slowly Bakura laid his hand on Ryou´s head. When Ryou felt that, he did indeed stop his sobbing, but he didn´t dare to move. "Stop crying, Hikari!" Bakura said, not too friendly, but surely not angry.

Ryou POV

That didn´t sound angry... could it be... no, he´s sure angry... but his hand on my head feels so nice... I wish I could see his face, but when I move he´ll take his hand away...

Bakura POV

His hair is so soft... I wish I knew what this feeling is, that I´m still feling...

Normal POV

They didn´t move for only a few minutes, but it felt like they stayed like this for hours. Then Bakura stood up and said: "If you promise me to stay here as long as you don´t have to use the bathroom, I´ll free you. I´ll go and take a bath." With a smirk he added: "I wanted to do that since I awaked in this world." Ryou promised but couldn´t help to ask: "Why didn´t you bath in my body while you were in comando?" "It´s a difference", was the answer. Bakura freed his light wile feeling a little bit disappointed. He shook his head and walked away. Ryou fell into sleep again.

**A few hours later**

Ryou POV

Uhh... I slept again... I must have lost really much blood... what is this smell in the air? It smells good... is Bakura cooking? Wow... before he comes I have to go to the bathroom...

Normal POV

While reentering his room, Bakura came with two plates in his hand. The Yami looked at him and raised a brow. Ryou smiled and said:"I went to the bathroom. You allowed me to." While talking he had reached his bed and so he sat down. Bakura shook his head and followed him. The younger one ate hungrily after he got his plate, Bakura more slowly without looking away from his Hikari. After Ryou was ready he noticed the look and asked unsure: "Did I do anything wrong? It tasted really wonderfull, that´s why I ate so fast..." He was interrupted by the tombrobber's laughter, what made him stare. He had never heard his Yami really laughing!

"You´re terrible, Hikari, but I´m glad that you liked it." "Why am I terrible?"Ryou asked with a little pout. "Well, you brought me back in a body of my own, which would be a reason to forgive you everything. But you didn´t do anything, well, at least nothing special. I always forgave you your intervening in my games. Therefore I owe you something. But you behave the whole time as if I would hate you." He paused, looked at Ryou and added thoughtfull: "I don´t think I could hate you, but I don´t know why. I could always hate everybody. But maybe that was caused by Saku. But I will protect you, even when I don´t understand, why I want to do that." With that he took the plates and walked out of the door, leaving a stunned boy behind.

Ryou POV

He... he is not able to hate me? And he wants to protect me? He is so different now, he is like I always wanted him to be. I hope he will not change again...

Bakura POV

I surely surprised him, he only knows me full of hate...I remember now, that this strange feeling isn´t really new, I felt it in Battle City when I wanted to beat the Pharao with putting Ryou back in charge of his body during the battle but changed back... it disappeared then and I didn´t even remember until now. Has Saku changed my memory? Speaking of Battle City, I really hope, that it was Saku who hurt Ryou then. Still I didn´t help him... and he thinks he has done something terrible. I should ask him for forgiveness... but it seems he really wanted me back, maybe he´s feeling the same like I do? That would be good. I could ask him then, what this feeling is. But I´ll wait till he´s healthy.Maybe then he´ll stop acting like a frightened rabbit.

Normal POV

They went on a few days, untill the holidays were over and Ryou explained to Bakura: "I´m okay again, Yami, and I have to go. It´s only three hours, because it´s the first day, so it´s a good test." It was clear that the tombrobber wasn´t happy about his Hikari leaving. "Do you really have to go? I´m not so sure about your healing." "I really have to go." "Okay, but if you don´t come home immediatly after school or even earlier when you don´t feel good, I´ll tie you to your bed again!" Ryou blushed.

Ryou POV

Kami, that sounds strange... do I _like_ the thought? It wouldn´t be a real threat, if I wasn´t afraid that he would walk out again... oh shit, what am I thinking?

Bakura POV

I should really stop thinking about Ryou tied down... it makes me horny... shit, I have to find out if he would have a problem if I tried it. If he wants to sleep with me... this could be a problem with my innocent little light... he´s blushing, how cute... is he thinking the same like me? Hey, maybe he´s not that innocent...

Normal POV

Bakura smirked. Ryou blushed even harder, said hastly goodbye and hurried to school. When he met Yugi and the others, he had calmed down again. He greeted everyone and noticed, how happy Yugi was. "Yugi, has something good happened? You´re smiling so happy." He asked smiling himself. But when he saw the group look at each other and then asuring him that it´s nothing special, he didn´t feel like smiling anymore. Nevertheless his expression didn´t change and he asked nothing more. The rest of the way he stayed quiet, but nobody seemed to noticed.

Ryou POV

What´s the matter with them? I just asked. Now I feel like I don´t belong here.. I want to be back at home with my Yami!

Yugi POV

I hate to have secrets... but it would hurt him. I know how it is to be without a Yami and I know that even if his Yami was bad he´ll miss him, so I cannot tell him, that I got mine back!

**After school**

Ryou POV

Finally... I feel a little bit dizzy, I have to hurry up to go home... shit, who´s that? Looks like a bully, a very strong bully... I don´t have a chance, not even if I would feel better.. Yami, help me!

Normal POV

The big guy Ryou had seen was mustering the white-haired boy. He was not only taller but also obviously stronger. A smirk crossed his face and he caught the smaller one. "Well, look what sweet bitch I´ve found here. What do you think about playing a little bit with me?" Ryou was stunned. The attacker didn´t care, he simply dragged Ryou to a hidden corner and slapped him, when he tried to cry for help.

Ryou POV

What can I do? He so much stronger than I am...

* * *

Bakura POV 

Where is he? He said, it wouldn´t last long! I have a bad feeling. Why am I so worried? Maybe he´s just talking to the pharao´s migdet... I wish he would hurry up, I want to talk about that feeling... why am I so eager to do so? There, I hear him, he´s in front of the door. Why doesn´t he come in?

Normal POV

Bakura stood up and opened the door. Ryou laid there, uncontious, with torn clothes and bruises everywhere on his pale body. Bakura was stunned for a few seconds, than he carried the boy carefull into the apartment and to the bathroom. He did everything automatically, like a robot. After he had taken care of his Hikari´s wounds he tucked him into the bed and sat down beside him. He could only wait, till the younger one woke up.

Bakura POV

How? How can anyone do that to my Hikari? I can see that he was raped... How could they do that? To my Angel? I´ll find that Bastard! I´ll find him and make him wish, that he was never born! That won´t change anything, but I can´t let him get away with this! Ryou is mine, he´s my Hikari and if anyone is allowed to sleep with him, it´s me! I´ll kill that guy, slowly and painfully! Noone hurts my Hikari and gets away with it!

Normal POV

Ryou slowly awoke. He tried to sit up but found, that he couldn´t, it hurt too much. "Ba- Bakura... help me..." he whispered. "You shouldn´t move, Ryou... if you need anything, tell me and I´ll bring it." " No... please..." he tried again and Bakura sighed and helped him. Than he understood why his Hikari was so eager to sit up: the boy pressed against him and started to cry. He laid his arms around the crying Hikari and hold him close.

Ryou POV

Thank Ra he´s here... and he holds me... how could that happen? Why did this guy do that? I have done nothing... I just hope, Yami doesn´t want to go away, I need him now... I don´t dare to be alone, not even in my own room, my apartment...

Normal POV

"Don´t go away Yami... please.." Ryou pleaded. "Not until you´re healed, be sure. And when you´re healed, I´ll teach you how to fight!" "That wouldn´t have been of any help, Yami... he... he was so much bigger than I ..." Bakura shook his head. "That doesn´t change much, little one. I can fight bigger people and win, they´re slower then I am. And the same goes for you. Just wait." Ryou looked at his Yami with new hope in his eyes. "You can really teach me to defend myself?" " Yes. When you´re able to move again without pain, we will start." Ryou smiled. "Thank you, Yami" With that he cuddled deeper in his Yamis arms and fell into sleep again. Bakura looked at the little body in his arms and smiled a little bit.

Bakura POV

This strange feeling grows... and I´m not that angry anymore... he´s so beautyfull...

Normal POV

Without letting Ryou go, Bakura slowly drifted of to sleep.

**A few days later**

Normal POV

Ryou felt better and tried to tell his Yami that he had to go to school. "You´re crazy, you know that, don´t you?" "Uh, Yami, by the way..." Bakura sighed "What do you want me to do?" Ryou fiddled nervous with his sweater. "Well... could you bring me to school? And catch me after? I´m afraid... " Bakuras eyes softened as he watched his frightened Hikari. "Okay, but don´t expect me to speak with your friends!" "I don´t have any friends there!" was the bitter response.Then Ryou smiled. "Thank you very much, Yami. I was really afraid. Can we start with th fighttraining in the afternoon?" "Yes, I was planning so." The two white-haired walked towards the school without talking.

Bakura POV

He was so afraid... I hope the guy who hurt him comes again today, so that I can kill him! But why did he say he has no friends there? I thought the Pharao´s twerp was his friend, that was the reason he helped them... I cannot ask him, he sounded too bitter... when they have hurt him, I´ll go for revenge!

Normal POV

All Bakura could find out, was that Ryou ignored Yugi and his group, and that Yugi reacted slightly hurt, but did nothing to speak with Ryou.

And as Bakura had wished, the bully who raped Ryou appeared when the Yami and the Hikari walked towards their home. "He... he was it... Yami..." Ryou couldn´t move because of his fear but Bakura had no such problems. He took out his knifes and simply killed the other fast, for he didn´t want to scare his Hikari more. Then he laid an arm around the boy and said: "Did you see? He had no chance, even if he was taller than I am. And he had more muscles. But he wasn´t able to use them against me ´cause I was too fast. Wait till we´re home, then I´ll teach you how to fight.

But... I don´t wanted to ask you, when you mentioned it first, but now I´ll do: what´s wrong between you and those idiots you called friends last time I checked?" Ryou bit his lips. "I don´t know, what is wrong. After you were back I wanted to tell Yugi how I did, because I know how it hurts when you loose your Yami. When I met them I saw Yugi smiling, I thought –and still think- that his Yami had allready returned. I asked him why he was smiling. But instead of answering me, he just looked a seconed at the others and they all told me that nothing had happened. They are terrible liars!" he added bitter.

Bakura could see how much this lie had hurt his Hikari. Wthout a second thought he caught his light in his arms and kissed him. Ryou was shocked for a second but then he melted into the kiss. 'He loves me too...' the younger one thought happy.


End file.
